


Descent into Madness Part 5

by Sherlock1110, sherlockian4evr



Series: Descent Into Madness [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Cold, Emotional Manipulation, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Gags, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Handcuffs, Harness, Kneeling, Non-Consensual Bondage, Paddling, Psychological Torture, Restraints, Sounding, Spanking, Threats of Violence, Torture, crawling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Mycroft and Sherlock expect everything to be back in order at Sherrinford. They're in for a nasty surprise.





	1. A Nasty Surprise

Sherlock and Mycroft got off the helicopter, feeling more relaxed at Sherrinford than they had in months. Everything appeared to be in order for a change.

A guard approached them. "This way, sirs. The governor is waiting for you at your sister's cell. She knows how anxious you are to see how your sister is doing."

The two Holmeses shared smiles. Maybe, finally, they could have a visit with their sister that didn't end in pain, humiliation or exhaustion. They followed the guard through the corridors, to the new part of the complex where Eurus' cell was.

"It will be good to see Anthea," Mycroft commented. "It hasn't been the same without her."

They went through a set of heavy doors that led to Eurus' cell. As soon as they were through them, they were shoved to their knees.

"What the-" Sherlock cut off as he looked up and saw Eurus stood with her arms folded, behind her was Anthea in Eurus' cell.

Anthea, looking only slightly distressed, lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry, sir. She was waiting for me when I arrived. When I wouldn't cooperate... Well, here I am."

"You've been in there a month?"

She nodded sheepishly.

"How on earth-"

Eurus stepped forward and grabbed Mycroft by the throat. "Nothing changed when you left, big brother."

"I never said it would. It can't, you need constant… supervision."

"But you said Anthea reported in to you every few days," Sherlock hissed.

"I had her verbal code recorded upon her arrival when she accessed the main system," Eurus said smugly. "After that, I wrote the reports and verified them with her voice imprint. Simple."

Mycroft closed his eyes and dropped his head. This was never going to be over. He couldn't control his sister. He should have known that, he'd never been able to control his brother and Eurus was far more intelligent than both of them.

"It's not your fault," the government official told Anthea. "I should have known my sister would do something like this. Will you let her go, Eurus?"

"Why would I do that?"

"For me."

Eurus laughed. "No."

"We'll earn it," it was Sherlock who had spoken. "We'll do whatever games you have lined up if you let her go home."

"You'd do that anyway," their sister said, looking bored. "Make me a better offer."

Sherlock was at a loss. He looked at his brother, hoping he would have an idea.

Mycroft thought a moment, then took a risk. "We'll tell you about our lives. What we do every day, our boyfriends, everything you want to know."

"Why would I want to know any of that?"

Mycroft sighed. "It's what you always ask."

"Yes. And you've already given me answers."

"Fine," Mycroft rolled his eyes, "then what do you want in exchange for her freedom? I certainly can't guess."

Eurus smirked and walked out of the room. Guards pressed guns to the back of their heads.

Sherlock turned immediately, whacked the gun out of a guard’s grip and tried to take off after her. He was shot with a Taser and collapsed in a vibrating heap.

"Oi!" Mycroft barked, charging towards his brother.

Anthea had rushed towards the glass wall separating them, then stopped, realising the futility of her efforts. She could only watch on as Mycroft, too was shot with a Taser and brought down.

* * *

Sherlock groaned awake with a throbbing headache, he look around and saw his brother on his knees next to him. Both of them were handcuffed, their wrists chained to the floor behind them.

Anthea looked up from the bunk she was sat on. "Mr. Holmes, are you ok?"

"It's Sherlock," the detective grumbled, trying to nudge Mycroft awake.

After a few moments, Mycroft groaned and opened his eyes. He felt like hell, but he didn't let that stop him from taking in their situation. Only two things about it really surprised him. The first, that they were being held with Anthea. The second, that they still retained their clothes.

"Probably the fact Anthea is here."

Mycroft hummed in understanding. "Eurus wouldn't want another woman to see us… naked. Can't think why."

"Your sister is strange, Mycroft."

"She's your sister too."

Anthea blinked once. She was used to the brothers bickering, but it didn't usually have this... silly tone and it certainly wasn't usually in such dire straits.

Both Holmeses glanced at Anthea and grinned. "We're used to this," Sherlock pointed out.

"You're not even struggling."

Sherlock managed a half shrug. "There's no point. She always makes things worse when we get out of whatever she's done to us."

"What should I be doing, Mr. Holmes?" Anthea asked. "I don't want to make things worse for you."

"Don't do anything unless Eurus tells you to. Try not to attract her attention. We'll likely be the focus of her games. Let's try to keep it that way."

Sherlock nodded his agreement with his brother. He doubted Eurus cared about Anthea one way or the other except as a game piece.

"But I can't do that."

"You can!" Both Holmeses snapped together.

"This is my fault. I ended up in here."

"If you haven't worked out how clever Eurus is yet, then I don't know what you've been doing for the last few weeks!"

She shrank back. It was possibly the nearest Mycroft had ever come to criticising her during their entire acquaintance. "Yes, sir."

The lights went out and the air began to grow colder.

"What's going on?" Anthea asked.

It was Sherlock who answered. "The games have begun."

"And you've been coming here for how long?"

In the dark, Sherlock leant against Mycroft. He could do that now that Anthea couldn't see them.

"This is he fifth month since she retook the asylum."

"This isn't right!" she complained. "Why have you been letting her do this?"

"We have our reasons," Mycroft told her sternly. "But I thought I had put an end to it by installing you here as governor. I underestimated her again."

"She played us, Mycroft."

"I let her."

"You had no choice!" Sherlock snapped back.

Mycroft wasn't convinced and even in the darkness, Sherlock could tell.

"There wasn't anything different you could have done and you know it. If there had been, I would have suggested it."

The television on the wall flickered on. "Are you boys fighting over me?" Neither of them spoke. "Come now, boys, you know how this works. Cooperate fully or your pet dies, Mycroft."

"Enjoy talking to a black room, Eurus?" Mycroft asked.

"I can see you perfectly. These cameras have night vision. You didn't think I would miss a moment of your visits here, did you big brother? I've always watched you."

Mycroft closed his eyes, feeling mightily pissed off with himself. "Well they never did before."

"I did an upgrade!" She seemed rather pleased with herself.

"Could we have some light, please?" Anthea asked. "It's rather boring in here not being able to see anything."

Sherlock burst out laughing and Mycroft jerked his arm with his shoulder.

"What?" The detective puffed. "Being unfazed by us is one thing, but being unfazed by our insane sister is quite an achievement."

To the brothers' surprise, the lights flickered on.

Anthea smiled. "Thank you, Eurus. That's much better. I suppose Mr. Holmes and his brother always just demand things. That's just the way they are."

The two kneeling men shared glances.

"Eurus?" Mycroft called out, but the screen went black. "I've got a headache," he complained.

A guard came in and unchained Mycroft from the floor. He was swiftly chained in what seemed to be his sister's favourite position for him, his hands high over his head. Mycroft just sighed, blowing out a big breath.

The guard left leaving Sherlock where he was and Eurus appeared on the screen again. "You should have changed the staff here quicker," she pointed out.

The government official decided he was done with should haves. If he was to be crude, their parents should have used a condom on one particular fateful night. It didn't do any good to look back.

Sherlock glanced towards his suspended brother and snorted at what he read there.

"Care to enlighten me?" Anthea called out from across the room.

The detective shook his head. "I don't think I should. Mummy wouldn't approve." He really looked at Anthea for the first time. He had wondered why she had stayed in one location. Low on her ankle was a shackle holding her in place.

"Does your mother approve of anything?"

"If you mean approve of Eurus, then she doesn't know. Not since Daddy's been unwell."

"So that's what started this, them not being able to come anymore," Anthea mused.

Eurus' growl came from nowhere. "They all abandoned me. Every one of them! You all talk too much. Take her to a different cell."

"No!" Mycroft yelled out. "Eurus, she'll stop talking, won't you, Anthea?"

She nodded.

"It's not her talking that bothers me. Bring her to me."

"I don't like this," Mycroft muttered as Anthea was taken from the cell. "There's no telling what Eurus is planning."

Sherlock snorted. "Something unpleasant."

"Apart from that."

Sherlock struggled in the chains holding him to the floor. "We never know what she's going to do," he pointed out.

Guards appeared with a change of clothes for each of them. They were unchained long enough to strip out of their suits and change into prison garb, then chained back as they had been seconds before.

Sherlock glanced up at his brother. "You look rather… fetching in that outfit, big bro."

"I don't think I'm supposed to, Sherlock."

The detective shrugged as best he could.

Eurus appeared on the TV screen. Behind her, sat Anthea. The brunette was blindfolded and tied to the chair. It made both brothers think of the first governor's wife. It didn't help that Eurus held a gun in her hand.

"Eurus," Mycroft took a deep breath, struggling to get in enough air.

Anthea seemed calm enough, which was no surprise.

"Game time, boys. And you know what happens if you fail me."

Mycroft nodded.

"Yes, Eurus," Sherlock answered for both of them. "What do we need to do?"

"Little big brother, you need to get Mycroft out of his restraints, then we can begin."

"How?"

She grinned. "Well that's your first job obviously."

Sherlock wriggled and fought for a moment, eventually realising the key to his cuffs were on the floor by his feet.

It took some patient manoeuvring on his part, but he finally managed to get the key into his hand and unlocked his cuffs. Hoping that the same key would work on his brother's, he tried it, but it didn't work. It would have been too easy.

"Try something else."

"No shit, Mycroft!"

The government official laughed at that.

Sherlock climbed up the edge of the cage to have a proper look at the cuffs holding Mycroft's wrists to the ceiling.

Resting on top of the cage was a key. He had to move further down the bars until he could reach it, then dropped lightly to the floor. He held up the key for Mycroft to see. "Let's give this one a try."

That one didn't fit either and Mycroft couldn't help but laugh, up until Eurus appeared on the screen again.

"Count down has started, Sherlock. She dies at the end of it."

"Sherlock-"

"I'm trying!" The cuffs were on too tight. Even dislocating Mycroft's thumb wouldn't allow him to slip his hand through them. Sherlock examined every inch of the cage, going so far as to run his hands along each bar and checking their clothing. He pulled at his hair. "Nothing!"

Sherlock stared at his brother in a panic. He hated not having the exact time, it could have been hours, then he moved to his brother and put his hands in the pocket of the prison garb he was wearing. He grinned in relief at the second key he found. He slipped it into the cuffs and caught Mycroft when he collapsed.

"Stop the clock Eurus!" Mycroft shouted. "He did what you demanded."

"Yes, little sister. Put the gun down."

Eurus was swaying backwards and forwards on her chair, smiling sideways.

"That's the first step, brother dears, don't think we're done yet."

"But Eurus-"

"Getting Mycroft free was hardly earning the life of his PA, was it now? Look under the bunk, Mycie," Eurus ordered. "You'll find what you need for the next game in the box under it."

Sherlock grimaced. He'd seen the box and what was in it earlier when he had been looking for the key.

"Ah, ah, no Sherly."

"Eurus-"

"No!" She screamed. "On your knees. Hands behind your head. Now!"

"You'd better do what she says," Mycroft whispered.


	2. We've Been Here Before

The detective dropped to his knees with a thud and raised his hands.

Mycroft fetched the box and opened it. The first item he pulled out caused him to make a face. It was a dildo shaped gag. At least Anthea couldn't see what was going on. "Sorry, Lock."

Sherlock just shrugged and opened his mouth, letting his brother buckle it in place. This sort of thing was getting to be all too familiar.

Mycroft let his hand fall into Sherlock's mess of curls for a minute. He held it there until Eurus demanded his attention.

"Keep going, Mycie. Get him stripped off."

Mycroft shot a heated look towards the screen, then started unbuttoning his brother's shirt. "I'm getting annoyed with this," he whispered, "but-"

"I know. Anthea. She's what matters right now."

"I'm glad you agree, little brother."

"You'd do the same if it was Mrs. Hudson. Now hurry up and undress me!"

Mycroft managed a small smile and stripped the overalls off him. He spun around and faced the television. "What now?" Mycroft knew what was coming, but didn't want to push Eurus by presuming much.

"Just look in the box, Mycie. Put the harness on him like a good boy."

Mycroft reached the box and immediately closed his eyes. "Sherlock, I can't…"

"You can. You're my big brother. You mean nothing by it, Myc. I know. Just… do it."

It took a bit for Mycroft to work out where all the straps went. He made a face when he saw the hole for his brother's cock. Pushing his feelings aside, he started strapping the harness on his brother.

Sherlock helped him as best he could by keeping still. But as soon as he moved his hands to help, the sound of the gun being loaded echoed around the room. Sherlock slowly raised his hands again, it was all he could do.

Despite the number of times they had been there and the things they had had to do, Mycroft couldn't help but make a face as he guided his brother's cock through the hole in the harness. He wished he could be more detached about the situation, but he couldn't. It was made worse when Eurus cleared her throat.

"You've missed a bit Mycroft."

"No. I haven't."

"There's a little container in that box with some metal rods in it. Get busy."

Mycroft took out the container and opened it, staring at the rods, he absently reached up and unbuckled the gag, maybe they'd get away with it for a few minutes.

"They're sounds, Mycroft," Sherlock told him quietly.

"I know that!" The government official took a calming breath. "I just don't know anything about using them. I might hurt you."

"It's ok."

"No. It's not!"

"Mycroft," Sherlock hissed. "Look, John's done it to me. When I had… trouble down below. He's a doctor, he talked me through it as he did it. He explained."

Mycroft swallowed. "What do I do?"

"Are there some alcohol wipes in that box? If so clean me, your hands and the sound you're going to use. I would prefer not to get a UTI out of this."

"That can-"

"Yes. But shut up."

Mycroft quickly cleaned everything he needed to.

"It should be easy, you won't have to stop because I keep getting hard."

Mycroft snorted his appreciation.

"Put some lube in the slit if you have any, as much as you can manage," Sherlock directed.

His brother made another face, but found a tube of lube and a syringe. He filled the syringe and, with a shudder, did as Sherlock had directed. It was made all the more worse for Mycroft when he realised Sherlock's hands were gripping his curls tightly and his eyes were screwed shut. Mycroft waited a moment for his brother to give him further directions, but they didn't come. "Lock, what do I do?" he asked softly.

"Just stick the tip in and let gravity do most of the work."

"Sherlock, I can't, you need to be lying down for gravity to work. Eurus?" Mycroft questioned.

But their little sister ignored them.

Sherlock, moving slowly, laid down on the floor. There wasn't any negative reaction from their sister. In fact, there wasn't any reaction at all.

Eventually she whacked her hands against the screen. "This is getting boring," she taunted.

"Then give us something less damaging to do!" Mycroft snapped.

Eurus picked the gun back up. "I don't like your attitude, Mycie. The timer is running down."

"Sorry." Mycroft put the tip of the sound to Sherlock's cock, working it in just a bit, then guiding it as it slid slowly inside.

Sherlock remained completely still, his jaw clenched painfully tight.

"I'm so sorry, Lock."

"It's fine, big brother," he managed to ground out.

The sound finally settled all the way in, much to Mycroft's relief. He looked from his brother's face to the television screen. "Eurus, please put the gun down." She had it aimed directly at Anthea.

"No."

"Eur-"

"Finish up properly, Mycroft."

Mycroft replaced the gag in his brother's mouth and continued fiddling with the harness as he tried to work out what he was doing with it. He eventually slid a bit over the head of his brother's cock to hold the sound in place. "Right. I'm done, little sister, so-"

"Shut up, Mycroft!" She yelled, her voice high pitched. "Hands and knees, Sherly."

Sherlock took a deep breath as he rolled over and got up onto all fours. He didn't like the way the sound shifted around inside him at all. It was so different to the first time it had happened. It had been for a medical rreaso, but it had also been John that did it. Now he just felt… wrong. That he'd let his brother down despite the situation they were both in.

Sherlock let his head hang low. Not wanting Mycroft to see the expression on his face. If he could have, he would have hidden to spare his brother seeing him like this, seeing what Mycroft himself had been forced to do.

"Go climb onto the cot, little big brother."

Sherlock crawled forward and did what he was told.

Mycroft stood perfectly still, not watching him move. He couldn't. It was wrong. So wrong.

"Good boy." Eurus had placed the gun back on the table. "Now, Mycie, go give our brother a spanking. Make his bum nice and red."

Mycroft's head snapped up. "What?"

"You heard me, big brother. Look in the box."

"Eurus-"

"Now!" She screamed.

Mycroft grabbed up the box and looked in it. At the bottom was an orange paddle with holes in it. He shook his head. "Why?"

"Because you tried to take Sherrinford away from me!"

"But you said you were giving it back."

"On the understanding I would get more… more freedom."

"Eurus, you didn't give me the chance. Anthea was here for 2 days, and I had a lot to plan."

The youngest Holmes picked up the gun once again.

Mycroft immediately took the paddle from the box. "I'll do it!" He moved so he stood behind his brother. "You know I'm sorry." Of Eurus, he asked, "How many?"

"Oh, just keep going until I tell you to stop."

Sherlock pressed his face into his arms, doing his best to bury himself in his Mind Palace.

Mycroft raised the paddle, "Sherlock…" he trailed off dropping his hand on his brother's arse, this was insane, but then again, they already knew that.

Mycroft would have closed his eyes, but he didn't want to strike a bad blow that would damage his brother. That he was about to hurt him was bad enough. He let the paddle drop directly on Sherlock's sit spot, cringing at the impact.

Sherlock was grinding his teeth into the fake cock in his mouth. He was making the best out of a bad situation, it was all he could do.

Mycroft distributed his blows as widely as possible, trying to keep from overlapping, but soon he had no choice but to strike flesh already pinked with abuse.

That was when Sherlock started crying out, or at least trying to. "Eurus-"

"Keep going, Mycroft. I'm letting your pet decide when to stop."

"What? How?"

"She has a button in her hand. She can push it whenever she likes. She doesn't know what it does of course."

"Oh, god." Mycroft felt like he couldn't win. If he stopped what he was doing, his sister would kill Anthea. If he didn't and Anthea pressed that button...

Eventually Anthea pressed the button, she had no idea what it was for, but she'd been in complete dark for hours.

In the next room a large container above the two Holmes brothers was opened up and the pair were flooded with water.

"You can stop now, Mycie," Eurus said with a laugh.

Mycroft dropped the paddle and turned towards the TV, dripping with water. "You can't be serious? I thought-" He shook his head, drops of water getting thrown all over. He had expected something dire to happen when Anthea pressed the button.

"I did say she decides when you stop."

"I thought… I thought her not pushing the button was deciding."

Eurus laughed. "Why do you always assume the worse of me, Mycroft? I'm your sister. Not an alien."

Sherlock, shivering, huffed around his gag. He was afraid to move lest he get Eurus' ire up. He did risk a glance at the television screen and saw the manic, gleeful look in her eyes.

"I know, Sherlock," Mycroft whispered. "Why wouldn't we expect the worse?" He rubbed soothing circles on his brother's back, hoping to calm the anger rising inside the younger man as he began to feel the cold of the water.

Sherlock growled deep in his throat. The only thing keeping him in place and stopping him from ripping the harness off was the sight of Anthea behind his sister.

"Little big brother, are you angry? You need to calm down."

Sherlock's gaze was fixed firmly on the floor in front of him, he was grateful for Mycroft's hand, despite how weird it should be, it was nothing but comforting.

"You can get up now, Lock," Eurus sang sweetly. She tossed the gun from hand to hand with careless abandon. "I've got another game for you."

"Oh good," Mycroft called out.

"Watch your cheek, Mycroft!" She snapped. "I can still shoot your pet if you don't please me!"

He needed to get on top of his anger, just like his brother, but it was proving difficult. He put on his blandest game face. "Sorry, dear sister. What's the next game?"

Eurus stared out of the screen for a moment. "Better," she said eventually. "Now go back to the box."

Mycroft did as he was told and didn't like what he saw. He had seen it earlier, but had tried his best to just ignore it. He took out the item, his hand shaking. "Why have you given me a gun? You know I won't use it." His eyes darted to his brother. "You can't ask me to."

"I'm not going to. Give it to Sherlock. Get on your feet Lockie."

The detective straightened, his hands also shaking, he didn't know if it was cold or tiredness or worry that made him shake. He took the gun from Mycroft without looking at him.

"Shoot big brother, Sherlock. Or his pet dies."

The detective removed the gag and tossed it aside. "We've already been here, Eurus!" Sherlock shouted. "You know how this plays out."

"And you know what happened to the governor's wife," Eurus warned. "It didn't work when he killed himself."

"Mycroft…" Sherlock took several deep breaths.

Mycroft closed his eyes. "Do it."

The detective shook his head slowly. "I can't."

"Anthea being here. This is my fault. Do it."

"You told me Moriarty was your god damned fault and it wasn't!"

Eurus rolled her eyes and pointed the gun at Anthea.

"I said do it!" Mycroft shouted.

Sherlock pressed the trigger with as much accuracy as he was capable of. "I'm sorry," he whispered.


	3. Reprieve

Sherlock kept pushing the trigger repeatedly, emptying the magazine into the wall behind his brother, then he tossed it aside. "I can't save them both. I didn't make the choice Eurus, you did." He closed his eyes and stood rigid lest he rip out his own curls.

Eurus glared out of the screen looking absolutely furious, then she turned the gun behind her and fired. All too quickly the screen went black.

"Sherlock, what have you done?!"

"Saved your life!" He barked. "And I'd do it again. So save your fucking guilt trip."

Mycroft shook his head. "But Sherlock-"

"What would you have done?! If our positions had been reversed?"

The government official's anger fled him in a rush and he slumped over in defeat. "I know. You're right."

Sherlock began fiddling with the harness, yanking it free, he threw it across the room.

"You'll going to have to get that out," Sherlock growled, glaring at his cock.

Mycroft shoved his distress to the back of his mind, something he was all too practiced at doing, and nodded. "Go lay down on the cot." He followed his brother and sat down next to him when he was in position. "Here we go." He pulled the sound out slowly, trying to ignore the look on Sherlock's face. When it was all the way out, he launched it across the room and sat back down beside his brother.

"Myc, I'm sorry. I know Anthea meant a lot to you."

"She was so young when she came to work for me, not even 20, but she was so smart and she learned so fast." Mycroft looked down at his shaking hands. "I thought of her like a daughter. I never let it show. She never knew."

"She's not as slow as you give her credit for, Myc," Sherlock laughed.

"Hey!"

"She knew. Trust me, she knew."

Mycroft set his jaw. "Let's get out of here. I'm tired of playing Eurus' games." He stood up and strode to the cage door. "Come do your thing."

Sherlock stared after his brother. "We can't get out."

"Why not?" Mycroft snapped.

"Touch the cage door and find out."

"Electrified," Mycroft said flatly. "Eurus! Let us out of this damned cage!" He whirled around and aimed a furious glare at the TV. "I won't be responsible for what I'll do if you don't!"

"Don't bother, Myc. It can only be Saturday. She's never let us go a day early before."

"But she's dead, Sherlock!" Mycroft growled. "I got her into this."

Sherlock tried to calm him by placing a hand on his shoulder, but Mycroft shook it off and walked over to the cot. After a moment, he kicked it, sending it flying. It was a rare show of emotion that told Sherlock everything he needed to know about his brother's state of mind.

Sherlock leant back against the cage where he knew he wouldn't get zapped by it. He folded his arms across his chest. There was nothing he could do to help just as much as there had been nothing he could do differently.

Mycroft leant against the cage also, covering his eyes with his hands. He would bide his time, he didn't have any choice, but he refused to talk to his sister if it could be avoided.

Eventually, Sherlock was bored of standing up and paced to the cot. He straighten it up and collapsed back on it, staring at the ceiling.

The silence in the cage was full of tension. It didn't abate over time, but grew.

Eurus appeared on the screen, her hair wild and her clothes dishevelled. "I'm very disappointed in you, Lock."

He casually lifted his hand and showed her his middle finger.

Mycroft walked over and pushed his hand down, settling on the bunk beside him.

Sherlock glanced up at the screen. "You look a little upset, Eurus," he spat sarcastically, "murder upset you, does it?"

It was then that the door opened and Anthea was shoved in. Both Holmes brothers leapt to their feet and caught her before she collapsed. She had been shot in the arm, but had obviously received preliminary medical care. At least she wasn't in danger of bleeding out.

Once they'd lowered her down to the cot, Mycroft stepped back and blinked stupidly. "What on earth?"

Sherlock glanced at the screen but Eurus had gone again. "I don't understand."

Anthea made a face. "She said she wanted to punish you, after she shot me. She was furious that you made her do it, whatever that means. I don't know, she was manic, scary."

Mycroft folded his arms and sighed heavily.

"Myc?"

"If Anthea is scared then so should we be."

"I'm not scared of anything," Sherlock blurred out. "I'm sat here naked next to your PA."

Anthea laughed, despite how badly her arm hurt. "It's nothing I haven't seen before." She went pale and clenched her hand into a fist.

"Mycroft!"

The government official shrugged. “The flat used to be bugged very extensively. Most of the cameras have been removed now that you and John are a couple.”

Sherlock scrambled to his feet and swung a punch at his brother. "You bugged my bedroom!"

"Sherlock-"

"No! You felt the need to-"

"It was a long time ago," Mycroft said, sounding sad as he examined the bandage on Anthea's arm. "I didn't know if your sobriety would stick." He looked up at his brother. "It was a precarious time." He dabbed at the blood on his lip.

"Do you two really think it's a good idea to be arguing between yourselves in this place?"

Sherlock rolled his head, stretching his neck. "It's never a good time." He looked at Mycroft's PA. "I'm sorry," he said in a rush. "I couldn't shoot him, even if he is an interfering prick."

To Sherlock's surprise, Anthea smiled.

"What?"

"I hate to say I was surprised when Eurus told me why she'd shot me."

Sherlock glared at her. "You really think I would shoot him? He's my brother."

"No. I was surprised she thought you would. I thought she was supposed to be smart." Anthea swayed a bit. "I think I'd like to lay down now."

Sherlock caught her and lowered her down so she was horizontal on the cot, then he walked across the room and gathered up the messy prison garb before dressing again.

"Did they give you something for the pain?" Mycroft asked his PA.

Anthea shook her head. "No. They didn't bother."

"Eurus, send something in right now for Anthea," Mycroft demanded.

"Big brother, painkillers come at a price." Eurus' face appeared on the screen.

"Mycroft," it was the first time Anthea had called him by his first name. "I'll just sleep, it's not worth it."

"You shouldn't have to." It had been Sherlock who had spoken. "What do I have to do, little sister?"

Eurus was frowning at the screen.

"Boys, its fine," Anthea said, but both Holmeses were shaking their heads.

"Come on, little sister," Mycroft called out. "What do you want?"

"I want you to crawl, big brother. I want you to show me that you know I'm the one in control here. It would be simplicity itself to flood that cell with poison gas. I haven't. Show me how grateful you are."

"You are in control, Eurus, the gate is electrified. We aren't going anywhere."

"Prove it!" She yelled. "You asked what I wanted. Prove it!"

Mycroft looked from his brother to Anthea and let out a puff of breath. They had to make it to Sunday. He got down on his knees and crawled towards the television.

"Mr. Holmes, no-"

"It's Mycroft," the government official pointed out. "And yes."

"And you Lockie."

Closing his eyes, Sherlock dropped to his knees and joined his brother.

Anthea shifted uncomfortably on the cot, sitting up. This situation was so wrong! "Don't do this for me." The man she respected the most shouldn't be crawling on her behalf.

Mycroft didn't even look over his shoulder, just kept his head low in front of the screen.

Sherlock was doing much the same. Knelt there, staring at the floor.

Eurus' odd smile appeared on her face and she rested her chin on her hand. "That's better. Now stay that way."

Neither of the two men moved.

"How long?" Anthea yelled up at the screen, for the first time losing some of that usual coolness.

"For as long as I say. They are my toys when they're here. It's why they come and play. They like it."

Mycroft's PA looked at Eurus on the TV with disbelief. “They loathe it! Can't you see? Look at them! I don't know why they come here, but you have it all wrong!”

Eurus smirked, peering out of the screen. "Come on boys, speak up," she ordered. "Tell her how much you like it here."

Mycroft smiled dangerously, but Eurus didn't seem to recognise the threat in his smile as he looked up. "It's always a delight to be here," he said in a flat tone.

Sherlock imitated him. "There's simply nowhere we'd rather be right now."

Anthea looked absolutely horrified, then laid back down.

"I think you two should stay like that for an hour."

As time passed, both brothers began to feel the strain of maintaining the position for so long. Not only were their knees aching, but the muscles in their backs and necks were getting stiff, it didn’t help they were cold and wet. 

After half an hour had gone by the screen flicked on again. "I'm most surprised you two haven't started complaining. You both do it so often."

Neither brother said a word. They both hoped to earn what they had told would be earned by something so pointless. 

"This is no fun. Are you really going to behave just so I send you something for that woman? How tedious."

When the hour was up, Eurus sighed dramatically on the TV and then stood up. A few minutes later she walked into the cell, throwing a box in Anthea's direction. She grabbed both brothers by their hair and began dragging them from the room.

"Where are you taking them?" Anthea asked, only to be ignored. The cage was locked behind Eurus, then the cell door shut, leaving the PA alone with nothing but dread to keep her company.


	4. I Need a Volunteer

When they were out of the cell, Eurus shoved the two older Holmeses to their hands and knees. "Crawl behind me brothers, like the dog Sherlock always wanted."

Mycroft clenched his jaw and glanced at his brother. He could handle the physical abuse readily enough, but he loathed when their sister struck out at Sherlock with bitter reminders of the past.

Sherlock didn't return his look, just stared at the floor between his hands.

"Eurus-" Mycroft started.

"Be quiet, big brother. You have nothing to say that would interest me." She led them to the governor's office, much to their surprise. At a snap of her fingers, they were once again cuffed and shackled.

Eurus collapsed in the governor's high backed chair.

"Look boys," she jerked her head in the direction of the corner.

They didn't get much of a chance to see what was there, instead they were dragged to where there were bolts in the wall and chained there.

The brothers weren't impressed. It was just another variation in the same old game. That didn't mean they weren't trepidatious, however. Eurus could devise something unforeseen at any moment.

Mycroft didn't understand why Sherlock had to be on a rung lower on the Holmes ladder. His little brother's wrists were behind him whereas his own were in front. It made no sense.

"Of course it does," Eurus said, having deduced what her eldest brother had been thinking. "Little Lock is the one that knows all the secrets of escapology. I have to make it just a bit more difficult for him."

"Why?,” Mycroft asked. “You like it when we escape. You get to send your gorillas after us."

Eurus shrugged. "I don't want you to now, is that alright with you, Mycroft?" She spat.

The government official flinched.

Eurus turned in her chair and looked out the window over the ocean. "The view never changes. It's so drab and grey all the time. Your visits break the tedium." She spun back around to face them. "Who wants to go first?"

Neither of them replied.

"Well?" She snapped.

"Go first with what?" It was Sherlock who had spoken, he had given up on trying to slip his wrists free of the shackles.

"Does it matter?" their sister asked. Not getting a reply, she rolled her eyes. "I'm not asking for a volunteer to go over the cliff if that's your concern, but I do need a volunteer."

"Me," Mycroft said before his brother got the chance.

"Why should I pick you?"

"God dammit, Eurus, you asked for a volunteer. I volunteer and you still aren't happy.

She shrugged. "You're not the volunteer I wanted."

"I volunteer, then," Sherlock said. What did it matter? She'd get her way anyway.

"Oh, how delightful." Eurus got up and walked over to him, slapping him across the face. "Thank you for volunteering."

The detective just glared at her, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder in annoyance.

"Stand up."

"Ha, ha."

"I don't care how difficult it will be. Stand. Up!"

Sherlock managed to get to his feet and stand in a stooped position. It seemed to please Eurus who placed a collar on him and chained it to another bolt in the wall. He would be feeling the strain of his position in very short order. It was the same position he had been in that day when Greg and John had shown up.

"Why do you always pick on him?" Mycroft asked. "You said it was his ability to escape, but that's bollocks."

"He's my best friend," she said as if it was obvious. "I like playing with him the best. Sometimes I wish he could stay here all the time." Eurus started playing with Sherlock's curls. "How would he look with these shaved off?"

Sherlock didn't answer. He didn't know what would be the best way to not provoke her.

"Only joking." She gripped them tightly and shook his head. "I wouldn't be able to do this without them."

She stepped forward and grabbed Mycroft by the throat. His eyes began to water immediately as his breathing was cut off.

"Eurus, please!" Sherlock begged. "Let him breathe."

She let go of her elder brother and turned towards Sherlock. "You beg me so easily. Tell me about Irene. Jim mentioned her in passing. Did you ever beg her?"

Sherlock frowned. "No. But she didn't attack my brother."

"You love this woman?"

"No!" Sherlock snapped.

"You do. You explained your love for John. How can you love a man the same you love a woman?"

"I said I didn't love her. She was interesting on an intellectual level, that is all."

"Hm. I wonder if John would agree with that. Was he jealous? Tell me, little big brother."

"I wasn't with John then."

"You shared a flat, did you not?"

"Yes."

"Then you were with John."

"Eurus, we shared a flat. John hadn't even met Mary then. You don't know what you're talking about, now back off from Mycroft."

Instead of doing as he asked, she started choking Mycroft again. "Was he jealous?" she asked calmly.

"Yes! Yes, he was," Sherlock shouted. "Now let him go."

"Is that a lie, Sherlock?"

"No!" He struggled, thrashing in the shackles. "Get. Off him!"

Mycroft’s eyes darted to him. Rather than look panicked he was angry.

"I'm not just going to let you be choked, Mycroft. Glare all you want."

Eurus didn't let go of Mycroft, but she loosened her grip so he could breathe. "So even John thought you loved her. Were there any other women you played with, then? Was he jealous on other occasions?"

"I don't know!" Sherlock yelled.

"You must know. Answer me honestly, Sherlock or Mycroft might pass out."

He dove into his Mind Palace and dashed about. Finally, he found the memory of showing Janine the engagement ring over the camera and the look on John's face. He came back to the real world. "Just one other time. He thought I was proposing to a woman. It was just a trick, but he didn't know it for a few moments. By the look on his face, yes, he was jealous."

"When was this?"

"Years ago."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing. He was married to Mary. "

"Interesting." Eurus dropped her hands from Mycroft's neck and wandered over to Sherlock. "How did that feel, knowing he loved you both?"

"I didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"Know. I didn't know he loved me, not then. He was married. He had a kid on the way."

"A… kid, that is now yours?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "You know the answer to that. You're not an idiot."

Eurus slapped Sherlock. Stooped as he was, he didn't stagger, but the slap sent a jolt through already stressed muscles.

By now Mycroft had got his breath back. "How's Anthea?" He asked, trying to draw Eurus' attention away from Sherlock.

"Don't know. Don't care. Unless you want me to shoot her again." Eurus started waking about the room. She picked up random objects and threw them in Sherlock's direction.

The detective couldn't move much to avoid them, it was a good job his sister was an awful shot.

"You would have been at the bottom of the P.E. class," Sherlock quipped. All he managed to do was infuriate her more.

When she finally ran out of steam, she called in the guards. "My older brother gets the dog bed. The other one has to sleep standing up. Take them back to their cage before I kill one of them."

The guards nodded once and grabbed them both by the scruff of the neck. Neither of them complained as they were dragged along the corridors and thrown into their cell.

The shackles were removed from behind Sherlock's back and attached to the top of the cage. His arms spread out. Another guard shackled his feet spread out to the bars.

Anthea roused enough to look horrified, both at Sherlock's treatment and at the fact that Mycroft went straight to the dog bed in the corner where he was collared and leashed to the cage.

"It's alright, Anthea," Mycroft told his PA. "You need to get some rest. Lay back down and try to sleep. We should be able to get you out of here tomorrow."

"What…" she couldn't finish her question.

"It's fine,” Mycroft reassured her. “Just try to sleep. We're sorting it."

"No offence, sir, but things don't look very sorted."

Sherlock snorted. "They never do at this point, but we're still alive. That's always a plus."

"Don't be so morbid. You'll worry Anthea. Eurus wants to play her games, not kill us. If she did, who would she play with next time?"

"Some other random strangers. It's not like she's locked here anymore, Mycroft." Sherlock rolled his neck. "In all honesty I don't know why she stays here. You certainly can't control her."

"She likes it," Anthea chimed in. "Eurus told me it was her own secret laboratory." The PA gave a shudder. "The way she looked when she said it…"

Sherlock's head snapped towards his brother.

"But she's always going on about how much she hates it. How bored she is here. Why is nothing to do with our sister ever simple?"

"Why should it be?" Mycroft asked as he tried to get comfortable on the dog bed. "You were never simple. Gregory would say I am hardly simple." He stared across the cage at nothing. "It's the curse of the Holmeses to be complex."

Anthea somehow managed to snigger. "Is anyone simple, sir?"

Mycroft huffed out a breath and shrugged. "Yes. Children."

The lights went out.

"I suppose that's a hint for us to be quiet," the detective said, his voice full of scorn. "This is going to be the most boring night of my life."

Anthea hissed in pain as she reclined on the cot. "I wish I could say the same."

"Want to swap?" Sherlock asked lightly.

"You're alright thanks, Mr. Holmes."

"Sherlock,” Mycroft cautioned.

"Right. Yes."

They fell quiet and both Mycroft and Anthea managed to sleep. Sherlock, of course, didn't. To pass the time, he went into his Mind Palace and replayed a nice day with John and Rosie. The thought that he would one day run out didn't cross his mind. He would make more.

The longer he stood there the more his arms felt like they were going to give way and his knees were frozen stiff. The discomfort was enough to drag him out of his Mind Palace from time to time and force him to rock from side to side as best he could. It didn't offer much relief, but it provided some. On one such occasion, the lights came on, indicating the morning had arrived.

Mycroft's eyes snapped open and his attention was on his brother immediately.

"You alright, Lock?"

Sherlock managed a slight nod with his head, but not much else.

Anthea woke with a groan. She sat up, her arm throbbing and fumbled around for the box of painkillers. Not knowing if they would be provided food, much less water, she dry swallowed one of the tablets and leant back against the cage. "You two are insane to keep coming here."

"She's our sister," Mycroft pointed out.

Anthea inclined her head. "That doesn't make her family."

"She had a bad start in life."

Anthea just rolled her eyes. "Correction. You two are very insane to keep coming here. I mean that with the utmost respect, Mr. Holmes."

Mycroft just chuckled this time. "It's our choice. We can't abandon her."

Eurus appeared on the TV. "Isn't that touching? Thank you, big brother."

Mycroft frowned. Then it deepened when it appeared that Eurus meant it.

"Can we go home now?"

"No. I think not. Lockie isn't uncomfortable enough yet."

"I assure you, dear sister, I'm quite uncomfortable," the detective said loudly. "I promise you I don't have any desire to add to it. My legs and shoulders are cramping as it is."

"Aww, pity."

Mycroft got to his feet. Or at least tried to, the collar stopped him from getting any further up than his knees. "Bollocks," the government official muttered under his breath.

Anthea stood up, despite her obvious pain and made her way to Sherlock. She couldn't bend over, that would have been far too difficult for her, but she could use her good arm to massage his shoulders as best she could.

"Stop it!" Eurus snapped over the speakers. "He's not meant to be being comforted."

Anthea ignored her and seconds later guards charged in.

"Go and sit back down," Sherlock ordered her with a soft smile.

"But I-"

"If you don't. They'll make you."

With great reluctance, Anthea went and sat on the cot. She had seldom been so angry with anyone as she was with the Holmes sister and nearly as angry with the other two for letting it happen. How could they let themselves be treated like that?

The guard nearest Sherlock lifted his knee up crashing it into the prone man's bollocks.

If he could have, the detective would have doubled over, but it was impossible. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe through the pain.

The guard had a wicked grin on his face as he reached up and snagged the detective by the curls. He tugged his head back, exposing his throat where the collar was chunky and tight.

"Like what you see," Sherlock snarked.

The guard ignored him and attached a leash to the collar. He wrapped it around his hand a few times and pulled.

"I can't go anywhere, idiot," the detective rasped out. "I'm still shackled in place."

The guard's lip curled up.

"Are you a moron?" Eurus asked.

Sherlock was surprised to have heard Eurus' voice. They were used to her ruling from the side-lines when her gorillas were about.


	5. Acting

"Good morning, little sister. What brings you slumming this early in the morning?" the detective asked.

"You're talking too much." Eurus danced over to him and produced a leather hood which she whipped over his head. She seemed to take delight in tightening the straps until he couldn't possibly open his mouth, the rubber dildo shaped object pressing against his lips until he had to suck on it.

"That's better." She turned to Mycroft. "How are you doing, Mycie?"

"Oh, I managed to sleep despite everything. I seem to be becoming acclimatised to my accommodations." His words were accompanied by a thin smile. "I'm quite sure you'll see that my morning makes up for it."

Eurus grinned. "Of course, big brother. Can't have you getting bored now, can we?"

The hood over Sherlock's head muffled noise outside of it. He knew they was talking, but he couldn't make out what was being said.

"You have to earn the right to go home, Mycie, and you have to earn the right to take your pet with you. All you have to do is make Sherlock cry."

"But he has a hood on. How will you know?" Mycroft asked.

"You have to make sure I can tell."

Mycroft frowned. That wasn't so bad. Sherlock could cry whenever he felt like it. He did often enough for work and he doubted Eurus knew that.

He hated to think it, but the most convincing thing to Eurus would be the topic of Redbeard. Sherlock had been upset when he had first worked out what had happened, but John had discussed it with him so many times…

"Sherlock, can you hear me?" Mycroft asked. Not getting a response, he raised his voice. "Turn your head towards me." He waited until his brother did so. "Eurus thinks you don't care about Redbeard anymore. I think she's wrong." He hoped his brother would pick up on his hint and react appropriately.

Sherlock jerked his head away.

Mycroft's smile was internal, but it was nothing short of relief.

Eurus folded her arms and smiled. "This is fun."

Sherlock listened for his brother's words, certain he was meant to put on a show for their sister, though not sure why. He would put on a good one though, one of his best.

In all honesty he couldn't hear all of what Mycroft was saying, something about Redbeard, he knew that much, but words were missed out thanks to the hood. He got the impression their sister was still in the room.

Each time Redbeard was mentioned, either by name or nickname, Sherlock pulled against his restraints, he worked up tears and let them dampen the hood covering his head and he made the most pitiable sounds he could manage.

When Sherlock gave up struggling a wave of guilt flew over Mycroft. He sank back against the cage and closed his eyes.

"You're not done yet!" Eurus yelled.

"Oh, I am. I so am."

"I say when you're done and yo-"

Sherlock hung from his wrists, wretched noises loud under his hood despite his gag. Eurus broke off her tirade and went over to him, removing the hood painstakingly. When she saw the tears glimmering on his cheeks, she smiled and ran her fingers through them.

"I suppose you are done at that."

Eurus turned on her heel and left the three of them alone in the cage, stunned at her abrupt departure.

Sherlock turned his head and rubbed his face into his arm or as best he could. "What the hell, Mycroft?"

"I'm sorry, little brother, she said I had to make you cry…"

"Redbeard. Victor." Sherlock wiped his face against his arm again. "Excellent choice." He let out an explosive sigh. "I'm sorry, Myc."

"You're sorry?" Mycroft said, incredulous. "Brother-mine, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm sorry you were put in that position."

Mycroft shrugged. "It is what it is."

That made Sherlock laugh, though it was weak.

"I'm still locked over here or I would see about getting you down."

Anthea started to get up.

"Don't," Sherlock said sternly. "You'll just hurt your arm. I'll be fine. It's just a bit of discomfort, nothing damaging."

"Yes, Mr. Holmes."

The detective rolled his eyes. "Sherlock," he repeated for the third time.

"Don't like that,” Anthea muttered.

Sherlock smirked. "You and my brother were made for each other. What did she say she'd give you if you made me cry?"

"We get to take Anthea with us when we go home." Mycroft smiled at his PA.

"That's worth a few tears, then," the detective said tiredly.

"You're far different than the last time I saw you."

Sherlock frowned. "Hmm?"

"You… care."

"Don't blame me for that. Blame John."

Anthea just smiled at that. She took another painkiller, then looked solemnly at Mycroft. "When does she normally let the two of you out of here?"

"We're usually back late Sunday."

"And it's Sunday today?"

Mycroft inclined his head. "I presume. I don't actually know. Sherrinford messes with my internal clock."

The temperature began to fall and it immediately affected Sherlock, whose muscles were aching and stressed already.

"Eurus, please!" Mycroft called out.

The only comfort they had from no response was the fact it was indeed most likely Sunday. The day they got to go home.

A guard came in and deposited Mycroft and Sherlock's clothes in the corner, then left.

"Delightful," the government official said sarcastically, "If we weren't chained here, we could get out of these prison clothes."

Sherlock had closed his eyes, leaning back against the cage to rest as much as he could, but he was still uncomfortable. And cold.

"Anthea," Eurus sang out over the speakers. "Come get the key if you want to set my brothers free."

The PA sat up straight, looking nervous. "Where do I need to go?"

"Come to me."

Anthea glanced at Mycroft.

Mycroft wanted nothing more than to tell her not to go, but his brother's needs won out. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Anthea smiled her understanding. "I always thought you were a good brother to him." She got up and crossed to the now unlocked cage door. She was still moderately surprised when it didn't shock her. "I'll be back as fast as I can."

Mycroft couldn't look up, couldn't watch her go.

Anthea wandered down miles of corridors in search of the youngest Holmes, but couldn't seem to find her.

Her arm throbbed where she had been shot and she was starting to feel light headed. Leaning against a wall, Anthea cried out, "Eurus, give a girl a break!"

There was no response. Damn it all.

Back in the cell, Sherlock had slumped forward, the chains being the only thing holding him up.

"Sherlock, try and stay awake, little brother."

He didn't reply.

"Sherlock!"

The detective gave a jerk in his chains and stood up a bit straighter. "I wanna go home, Myc."

"I know, baby brother. So do I."

Mycroft tried tugging at the cuffs and collar holding him to the wall, but didn't get very far. It was definitely Sherlock who was the escapologist out of the two of them.

Anthea sat in the middle of the corridor. "Eurus, please? Give me just a clue?"

In answer, a scream came from her left. Wearily, she got to her feet and followed it.

"You screamed to get my attention?" If the weekend so far hadn't proved how mad Eurus was, then that scream certainly did.

Eurus tossed a kay in the air and caught it repeatedly. "You'll be wanting this."

"Yes, please, Eurus," Anthea said politely. She didn't think it would work, but she thought it was worth a try.

Eurus threw it at her. The PA somehow managed to catch it.

"Thank you."

The new 'governor' inclined her head.

"May I go back to the others now?"

Eurus nodded. "Tell my brothers if they tried being polite and not sarcastic they might get somewhere other than locked in the cells."

Anthea stood. "Thank you. I will." She swallowed. "May I go?"

"Of course." Eurus leant back, looking completely at ease. "Come back any time you like." The smile she gave Anthea made the PA shudder.

She paused at the door. "Which way is their cell?"

Eurus smirked, the picture of smugness.

"Turn right and keep going."

It wasn't until she made it back to the cage in the cell that Anthea dared hope they might get away from Sherrinford soon. She rushed over to Mycroft first, simply because she could reach the locks holding him in place. "I'll set you free, then you can see to your brother, sir."

Mycroft just nodded, his eyes not leaving Sherlock. His brother had fallen forward again, nothing but weak and painful arms keeping him from falling flat on his face.

As soon as he was free, Mycroft took the key from his PA and rushed over to his brother. He released his ankles and the collar first, then, positioning himself to catch him, released his arms.

Sherlock fell heavily on his brother's shoulders. "Thank you, Myc," he mumbled as Mycroft lowered him to the floor.

With that, Sherlock was out cold.

"Bollocks," Mycroft hissed. "Did she say anything about leaving?" he asked as he dressed himself.

Anthea shook her head. "No, sir. But the gate is still open, I'm presuming that's answer enough?"

He nodded. “Help me get Sherlock dressed,” he told Anthea. As soon as they were done, he lifted him in his arms. "After you then, my dear."

Anthea led the way from the cell. No one tried to stop them as they made their way to the helipad.

Mycroft laid Sherlock over the two back seats and dragged Anthea into the front with him.

"Watch him, I'll have to fly us home."

Anthea nodded and buckled the detective in, then did the same to herself.

"He'll be alright, won't he?"

"I'm sure he will. John will see to that." Mycroft spared a glance at his brother. "Then he'll kill me for letting him get into this shape." He shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to flying them home.

When the helicopter landed, the arranged ambulances were waiting.

"Go off ahead, dear. But you are to stay away from work for at least 3 weeks, am I clear?"

She smirked, "Yes, sir," she lied.

Mycroft knew it, but didn't bother to voice it. He turned his attention to Sherlock, picking up the still unconscious younger Holmes.

As he approached an ambulance, John and Greg came running up.

"This is too much," the doctor said. "Too much, do the two of you hear me?" He placed his hand on Sherlock's forehead. "I love you, you idiot."

Sherlock didn't even rouse.

"Shit, what did she do to him?"

"Suspended him from the ceiling."

"For how long?"

Mycroft glared into space. "About 18 hours."

Mycroft lowered Sherlock to a trolley and the paramedics stepped up to strap him in.

"I'm riding with him," John declared as they loaded the detective into the back of the ambulance. "See you at the hospital."

Mycroft ran his hands over his face and stumbled slightly when he tried to walk.

Greg automatically reached out to steady him. "Myc?"

"It's nothing."

Anthea had been loaded into a second ambulance which was already on its way to the hospital.

"Come on, you need to be checked out too," the DI insisted. "I'll drive."

Mycroft nodded, too tired to argue.

"You aren't going back there again, Mycroft. Do you hear me?"

The government official just nodded as Greg helped him to the car. It was a lie, but it would do for now.


End file.
